The Scent of a Gypsy Girl
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: Another 'Frollo transforming into some wild beast' one-shot story I did back in June of 2012, inspired by deviantART artist Rinkusu001. Cover art is hers as well. ;)


A/N: I had posted this one-shot up at deviantART back in June of 2012, so I'm just reposting it here as well. DeviantART artist, Rinkusu001 and I both had a funny conversation back then of how amusing it would be if Frollo tried to save his regal robes just before transforming. He hands it over to Esmeralda, asking her to hold it. That prompted me to do another one-shot and mix that idea in to go with the picture she ended up doing of Esmeralda being stuck holding his robes, lol! Enjoy! ;)

Hunchback of Notre Dame characters is © to both Disney and Victor Hugo. Story is © to me, inspiration and cover art is from Rinkusu001 of deviantART

**_"I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."_**

Minister Frollo could feel his head literally swim at having his body pressed so closely to the gypsy dancer's. How he had desired to touch her from the moment her voluptuous form materialized upon the stage in a cloud of red smoke. An intoxicating scent rose up from the proximity of her..._dear Lord, was that some sort of spice, cinnamon perhaps intermingled with another foreign scent...a feminine scent._ Unable to resist, Frollo leaned in closer, his crooked nose dove into her thick raven tresses. His eyes rolled back in his head, drunk on lust as he inhaled deeply. A strange triggering sensation pulsated through him, his head came to rest against hers to steady himself.

**"What are you doing?"**

The dulcet husky tone of the gypsy only furthered this intense twinge through his body. Every hair on his body stood on end at how her words curled around him; he shuddered a little. Esmeralda struggled against him, her pert backside pressed against his robes unintentionally. She again repeated her question. The combination of his nose still inhaling her witchy scent, her lithe body struggling against his which was firmly pressed against her, mixed with her husky feminine voice all sent a shuddering jolt through him that caused him to produce a strangled cry. It instead came out in more of a deep growl, surprising the both of them.

**"Frollo, what the hell is wrong with you?! Let me go!"**

Esmeralda struggled further, she could hear the minister breathing erratically now. There was both annoyance in her whole being mixed with a twinge of fear. Her hand that had been clamped back in his tight grip wiggled in an attempt to free herself, accidentally brushing against the lower part of his robes. That soft sensation of her hand sweeping over him in such a manner was the final straw causing Frollo to snap. The minister released the gypsy girl as another growl was emitted. Esmeralda spun around in time to see Frollo doubling over, scrambling to unfasten his shoulder and chest armor piece on his robes. She was so puzzled by his actions that she stood with mouth gaping. His decorative armor was discarded quickly to the marble floor as Frollo then clawed at his robes in a frenzied state..._almost animalistic_. His breathing grew huskier, his hat had long since fallen off in the process to reveal disheveled silvery hair. Frollo had always prided himself on his distinguished appearance, but in a matter of seconds he was crumbling before her very eyes. The robes were pulled over the minister's head. Underneath he wore a purple body stocking and black braies. Esmeralda started to question what the hell he was doing stripping down in a church of all places when his voice addressed her in a deep growl. It hardly held any traces of a human anymore.

**"Hold my robe, Esmeralda...TAKE IT!"**

It was impossible to stop this metamorphosis that had gripped the minister so deeply. His whole body was beginning to convulse now while holding out his robe in a shaky hand. It would be the only attire he would be able to save from this terrifying change. Without even questioning, too speechless to do so, Esmeralda took hold of the velvet garment, her eyes never leaving his body in her actions. The moment the robe was free from his body it was like the dam had broke. The growling continued as his body expanded right before the gypsy's eyes. The purple body stocking stretched under the extreme strain of his growing body causing a loud ripping sound that echoed off the walls of the holy edifice.

**SSHHUURRRIIIIPPPP!**

Esmeralda stepped back a little as Frollo continued to change right in front of her. She was left completely speechless as the minister doubled in size, his clothing torn to shreds. Standing in front of her now was a huge grey, hairy beast that barely held any resemblance to the minister of justice if not for the rings that adorned his claws. This beast was of a powerful, hulking frame. Razor sharp teeth snarled at her as he continued to growl.

_Oh, dear God..._ was all that kept repeating in Esmeralda's head as she stepped further back from this snarling beast before her. She felt foolish still holding his robe, but dared not drop it now as it might only infuriated Frollo...er, this creature, further.

She watched as he sniffed the air, almost as if picking up her scent. It seemed to have sparked some kind of recognition in his crystal azure eyes, but at the same time that also frightened her further. It caused him to stalk towards her, massive arms outstretched, reaching out to ensnare her. Clutching the robe close to her person, the gypsy dancer panicked as this beast that was once Frollo started to close the distance between them. Breaking into a run, Esmeralda's bare feet made a slapping sound along the marble floor as she ran down the row of pews. By now the cathedral had become deserted, parishioners fleeing over the horrible growling that echoed throughout the vaulted halls. Frollo's eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl's foolishness to run. An ear-piercing howl was produced as he gave chase to this desirable human female that drove him into such a beastly state. She could run, but she could not hide!

_Prepare thyself, Esmeralda, for the hunt!_


End file.
